utterly disturbed
by tsubaki uchiha
Summary: did sasuke make the right choice when when he killed itachi, or did his mind become ... quite disturbed? my second story...enjoy


Hello it's me again... i just wrote a story on fanfiction1/22/09. I told you guys that I'll be on the lookout for suggestions and reviews this is my second story on fan fiction in case you don't know I'm not a amateur writer i just never got around to publishing any of my old stories( which i still have) plus all of them(except two) were when i first started writing so I'm kind of embarrassed...

this story is on sasuke throughout it the story and has a little poem i created of how sasuke mind is shattered with him speaking instead of the narrator but it's at the end of the story. It will be longer than my previous one (which was just published) thanks for the reviews... that really helped me quickly on this story

i updated it no words were change but edited the spelling because i forgot to(thanks for telling me)

i hope you enjoy this one, if you don't then help me with a way to make it better

i can take any you throw at me

**gaara: tsubaki just like i said before ...**

**me: gaara if you say it one more time... i'll tell everyone you love the powerpuff girls**

**gaara: (frowns) i don't **

**naruto: sure you don't...**

anyway i hope you enjoy my latest story.

* * *

As sasuke stares into the depths of his now dead brother eyes, he does not feel content of what he's done. But feels quite the opposite.

_DISTURBED..._

A twinge of hate he has held onto all these years, that's driven him to accomplish what he set out to do, the same spark of hatred that caused him to lose his friends, his chance at happiness, have turned into fear.

_I'm the last one. None left but me. I'm alone....._

the rain poured down heavily on sasuke , washing away all the blood, cleansing his physical wounds but not the mental ones. Instead, they opened up another wound no one can see. On the inside sasuke mentally and emotionally scarred...damaged... broken....

he's isolated and terrified. Even though itachi left him alone after killing their clan, sasuke still had a sense of somewhat belonging. But now... now he feels truly alone. Still standing over his dead brother feeling frightened. Sasuke was appalled. His brother seemed to be content and calm even after his death.

_Damn you itachi... even after i killed you, you still taunt me..._

sasuke leaped a few feet back. _"damn you,damn you itachi!!!!_," sasuke scream at the dead body from afar. _"you made this way. You wanted me to be unhappy."_

sasuke should have felt silly talking to a dead corpse. But sasuke was past the point that cared. All he cared was the fact itachi was taunting him.

Sasuke collapses on the ground staring at the still crying sky now black. _It isn't fair...don't leave me_. Sasuke want nothing more than do go with his parents are, he could hear the light thump of his heart getting lighter. he was dying. Noticing nothing yet he started seeing black birds crowd around him on the tree branches above him.

He heard footsteps coming in his direction. closer...closer till they stop on the side of him. "sasuke-kun?." sasuke turned his eyes with as much effort that he could muster. He froze.

_Itachi. _Sasuke stared at his supposed-to-be dead brother. _How could he-?_

Sasuke, what are you doing out here it's cold mother and father are wondering where you are."

sasuke gasped._ Did he say mother and father? _closely he realized when he looked at itachi _looked younger than before. He also wasn't wearing a akatsuki cloak. What the hell is going on?sasuke got up still astonished. "what did you say? mom and dad? Their dead!" _itachi signed. " i know your upset but you don"t have to say that."

"no you supposed to be dead too..."

"sasuke, are you feeling okay?," itachi interrupted.

Sasuke stop talking. He didn't understand what was going on. He kept staring at itachi now younger face. The face from years ago. Itachi looked at sasuke curiously. "you must have been dreaming sasuke... come with me," he said as he patted sasuke head.

Sasuke was confused. _Dreaming?_it was a logical explanation. _could i really just be dreaming? _Sasuke train of thought was interrupted by itachi poking him in his forehead. "come on mom and dad are waiting." itachi walked ahead of sasuke leaving him to decide to followed behind.

I must have dreaming sasuke thought. Every thing's fine.

Sasuke walked fast to catch up to itachi. he followed behind with a bounce in his step. Sasuke accepted it being all a dream knowing he was not alone.

Never did sasuke find out he died in his so-called "dream." his mind was too jumbled to care

sasuke died in his shattered world.....

the desire of belonging left his mind utterly, utterly...

_DISTURBED._

* * *

HOW WAS THAT? NOT REALLY MY BEST BUT I BASICALLY WRITE DOWN ANYTHING I DREAM THE NEXT DAY...

I'm very sad that i killed itachi(my poor boy)but i wanted show how utterly crazy sasuke was in this story by killing the last living person that made him feel like he was not alone in the world after losing his insanity.

**Sasuke : so... you're calling me crazy?**

**Me: (sweat drop) um...**

**itachi: well... you were talking to a corpse **

**sasuke: you 'posed to be dead... remember?**

**Me : guys...**

**both:(arguing)**

**me: i hope you review and tell friends about it.**

And now the bonus poem of sasuke death ... created. Enjoy.

* * *

_In this cold, dark despair_

_i sit here reaching for air_

_crowded by the ravens of death_

_waiting for my very last breath_

_vanishing in the night so deep _

_as i slip into an eternal sleep _

_never again to awake from it _

_so the ravens watch as i sit_

_stone still, no more do i care _

_from falling into eternal despair_


End file.
